


Skyrim Children

by Fallen_eagle



Series: Modern Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 17,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_eagle/pseuds/Fallen_eagle
Summary: Prisoner Dovahkiin hadn't wanted to move north to the small city of Skyrim. He hadn't wanted to offend the leader of a group of seniors hell bent on destroying his life. He hadnt wanted to go to a new school with weird kids. But when did life ever go his way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any characters in Skyrim (however much I might wish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

221 Haven Road was the smallest house on the street. It's walls were old, the roof slightly caving in and the windows were rough. The small teeen who had sat in the back seat of a rusty old car had hoped that perhaps the house would be just as good as his old one. That perhaps, 221 Haven Road wouldn't be decrepit or sit beside the creepy cemetery that was between Haven Road and Falkreath Street. But then again, these were hopes that Prisoner Dovahkiin hadnt had much faith in.  
  
So here he was, carrying box after box into the ancient house. The stairs creaked and groaned and he moved his way up them, his bedroom overlooked the cemetery and the forest beyond it. His bed had already been brought up by the movers and put beneath the window where he liked it.   
  
Placing the box down on the worn bed he sighed. Cyrodil had been a better city, in the community of Leyawin where the rain dropped daily. Here farther north there was little rain, but according to his new guardian they got several feet of snow every winter. He wasn't looking forward to that.  
  
Clothes went into the closet, blankets onto the bed. He figured it was a good thing that he hadn't had much to begin with. The moving truck had begun to drive away as he finished putting the last of his belongings away. Marcus- his new guardian had begun calling him down the stairs. This was his tenth house in the past year. Not one family had wanted him to stay. Some were obvious, they just couldn' afford him or had previously told him it was temporary. Others weren't. The last family had taken him in and he had been almost certain it would last. Right up until he had gotten in trouble for fighting at school.   
  
So now he was here. In a new city. In a new home, with a new guardian. He didn't expect this one to make it past three months. But he also knew that if this one didn't work he'd be stuck at the Orphanage in Riften. So he had to make this work.  
  
He hadn't paid attention to his new guardian besides telling him that he prefered to be called Dov. He had caught the fact he was enrolled in High Hrothgar High School. The only High School around that wasn't private. There wasn't even a Junior High.   
  
So that's where he found himself the next day. Hoping that perhaps something would go right.


	2. High Hrothgar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters

High Hrothgar was a small high school that bordered the communities of Riften and Falkreath. It had sat opposite the cemetery but was facing the opposite direction. Dov still wasn't sure if that had been a good thing or not. Two levels of pale grey stone that had made it's way through many winters. Windows sat along the singular floor of the high school, each one bordered with grey plaster that looked like it had been previously white. There wasn't any turning back now for the brown haired teenager but if it was possible he would have turned and sprinted away. 

"Good luck!" Marcus had called out as Dov took a step forward. A soft wave and a forced smile were sent back as Dov made his way into the eighth high school he had been in. The inside was much cleaner that the outside, though there were a few more cracks in the walls. The signs for the office were marked on with black marker, so much that the original was slightly harder to see. In the end Dov had found his way through the twisting hallways to the office. An old door with cracked glass sat in front of him as Dov squared his shoulders and walked in. 

"Um... Hello?" His voice was soft as he got to the front desk. An older man smiled at him, the last of his paperwork got completed and Dov left. Slightly more confused, but now with a schedule and map to follow he made his way around. Right up until he found himself in the middle of what he assumed was a fight.

The younger man stood with his shoulder squared with his shoulder length blonde hair tied back. On his left stood a short but stalky teen with short brown hair and what Dov assumed was a bear skin hat on top of his head. On the other side of the hallway stood four teenagers. The one in front smirking at the blonde haired teen had pure black hair and several piercings. Behind him in order was a teen with flame red hair, and although lanky it was obvious he could and would strike back hard and fast. An older teen with dark brown hair and piercings dotting his face. And the last had navy blue hair with his arms crossed showing off the muscles he had acquired. 

Dov had wanted to walk away, but according to the map he had been given this hallway was where his first class would be held. Right behind the fight. Neither group had noticed him yet, and he was hoping it would stay this way. Shifting himself to stand beside the lockers, his bag hit the lockers. Hard. So now he had six pairs of eyes staring right at him. His shoulders slumped, there went his plan for sneaking past. 

"Your new aren't you? What's your name new blood?" The black haired teen spoke, directing his voice at Dov. The others behind him nodded and raised eyebrows at him.

"Um... I'm Pris-Prisoner Do-Dovahkiin. But... uh, I prefer to be called Dov...." His voice stuttered along the words as he shifted his weight between his two feet. The others raised their eyebrows at him. Stares that bore straight into his skin.

"Dovahkiin?! Hey, guys. This new bloods a Dovahkiin. And who names their kid Prisoner? Get going Dov. As if you even deserve the name." The others snickered at his comment before turning back to Dov. "Names Alduin. And remember that, cause if you piss one of us off it's gonna be written on your arm." They pushed past him and walked off, the other two that had been facing off turned to look at Dov before walking off in the other direction. Just before he walked into the classroom Dov sighed, looked like this was going to be a great year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters

The classroom was plain. Bulletin boards with posters of phrases in other languages decorated the back wall and across from where Dov stood was two windows that overlooked the field. Eighteen desks, matched in pairs of two sat in the middle of the square room. Students chatted and laughed, a cacophony of sound echoed back towards him. Towards the far back right corner sat two girls, the elder one had her blonde hair pulled back from her face, where the younger one had her dark brown hair over her eyes and pale skin.

In the other far corner sat a group of three, laughing over a joke one had told. In the middle sat a teen with brown hair, slightly greasy like it hadn't been washed in a few days. To his right sat a male with short brown hair, so short Dov almost thought it hadn't existed. The last one was a girl, with obviously died platinum blonde hair. From the looks of their faces it was her that had told the joke, as she sat back with a smug grin upon her face.

Other students milled about, chatting with friends and going over the homework from the last class. The only other group Dov spotted was the one in the front, all of them obviously on the sports team. Two boys that were exactly alike, with the same black hair and builds. The third was a girl with bright red hair that was untied currently. They all looked like they could destroy him if he annoyed them.

A slight cough from behind him disturbed his thoughts. An older man stood behind him, greying hair sat on top of his head, though his eyes had the appearance of several more years to come. Dov moved quickly out of his way, though he did follow him in. At his entrance all the students calmed down significantly. Chattering stopped as several pairs of eyes followed the teacher and then Dov into the room.

"Hello class. As you can see we have a new student with us today, please treat him with the respect you treat one another." The old man turned to him, "I'm Mr. Arngeir. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and we'll get you a seat." Dov shrugged slightly, pulling on the straps of his backpack he sighed. Might as well just get this over with.

"I'm um, Prisoner Dovahkiin. Um, you can call me Dov. I'm from the city of uh, Cyrodil... um and I last went to Leyawiin Public High." He shifted at the silence that followed his introduction. Mr. Arngeir smiled warmly, pushing him towards a seat in the middle of the room. 

"You can sit by Faendal." Faendal turned out to be a smaller teen with his long brunette hair tied back to show off his ears. Dov nodded to him as he sat down in his seat. The class as it turned out- he hadn't much read the schedule besides classroom numbers- to be a language class. As if he needed more words for him to fumble over. Dov found himself looking at the clock more than once to see when the class was over. Slowly the clock ticked the hour and a half past. 

The next class was very similar to his first, stares as he walked in, a shit introduction, and an hour and a half of useless knowledge for Dov to cram into his head. That class however had been on numbers and math, taught by a Mr. Borri. Things that at least relatively stayed the same. Only a few students were in this class from his last. Namely the three shifty students that had been laughing at the beginning of his last class. 

The bell eventually rang again and Dov found his was down to the cafeteria. Two seniors blocked his way in, and for the second time that day Dov wished that he was better at stealth. 

"I'm telling you Ralof. Stormcloaks are going to lose this season, they've lost nearly half of the games they went into." The taller of the two with auburn hair that fell to his shoulders had spoken before Dov could ask them to move.

"Hadvar, honestly. Sometimes your so blind you can't even see beyond your own nose. The Imperials are going to lose. Every game of theirs has been a tie, or they've gotten so picky about the weather and location they reschedule." The other one with blonde hair cut at his ears retorted. Dov could tell that between the two of them, this would last a while.

"Well at least the Imperials don't have a shit captain that makes their players resign and then bullies them so much they leave." The comment Hadvar made seemed to strike a nerve with Ralof, the glint in his eyes getting slightly more violent.

"Torygg left because his father got a job out in the town of Sovngard. Everyone knows that. No the Imperials captain has a stick so far up his ass he can't tell lies from truth." 

"Um.... Excuse me?" Dov was getting ready to grab a teacher when his mouth spoke up for him. Both boys heads turned towards him so fast Dov wasn't entirely sure if they had whiplash or not.

"What?!" They spoke in unison, before glaring at each other at the realization of what they had done. 

"I just wanted to get past into the cafeteria..." If it had been possible Dovs voice was even smaller than what it had been in his last comment. Hadvar paused and seemed to realize where he was, stepping back to allow him entrance.

"...Wait are you new here?" Ralof spoke up, frowning at Dov, trying to picture where he might fit in. Dov nodded silently towards the two older boys, his eyes flickering between the two of them. "We just yelled at the new kid."

"We are so screwed." Hadvar voiced his agreement shaking his head slightly. "Race to the soccer field? I bet the new blood of our Companions are practicing right about now." With that, both boys took off down the hallway leaving Dov confused standing at the doors to the cafeteria.

"Well that was interesting..... I wonder what they were talking about." Before Dov could take a step into the cafeteria he bumped into the back haired teen he had had the unfortunate luck of meeting earlier that day. Alduin glared down at him before making his own comment.

"Well would you look at what we have here." Dov shifted and took a step back, this wasn't good at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any characters from Skyrim

"The new kid. Heading into the Cafeteria? I don't think so." The steel grey eyes of Alduin almost looked black in the shadowed light as he bent down over Dov. "No one bumps into me and just gets away with it." The three behind him smirked at Dov sending chills running up his spine.

"I-I didn't mean to...." Dov stammered out trying to take a step backwards only to find that Alduin had grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Didn't mean to? Yeah right. You know, I've beaten up kids for less. I wonder what we'll do to you."

"Perhaps step away Mr. Eater." The sound of the history teachers voice froze the four older boys in their tracks.

"Hey Mr. Blade. Me and my boys were just saying hello to the new kid. Have you met him?" The hand holding Dov collar dropped and Dov quickly took several steps back. "His name is Prisoner. Isn't that right? Wonder why."

Mr. Blade frowned at the four elder boys. "Get going Mr. Eater. Your lucky your father pays so much for your education. I don't want to see you threatening the students again." With that Alduin and his friends stalked off, Alduin glaring at Dov as they left.

"What's your name young man?" Dov looked over at Mr. Blade.

"My name? Oh! Um... I'm Prisoner. Uh Dovahkiin, Prisoner Dovahkiin." At this the teacher raised and eyebrow.

"Prisoner Dovahkiin. From the Dovahkiin adoption center?" Dov blinked, the adoption Centre wasn't well known. Most assumed Dovahkiin was his actual last name not just the name he'd been given from where he'd been dropped off.

"Yeah. Um, how'd you know?" Mr. Blade smiled at Dov for a few seconds.

"Many people from that Centre end up here in Skyrim, your the first one in a few years though."

"Yeah, I'm kind of the last. The centre's closing it's doors and many other kids had other last names and permenent placements. So..." Dov shrugged slightly. "Uh... well I'd best get to lunch."

"Oh yes, have a good lunch Mr. Dovahkiin." The older teacher turned away leaving Dov at the entrance to the Cafeteria once again. This time when he opened the doors no one stopped him.

The Cafeteria wasn't the largest, though it did hold nearly all of the students that hung around there. No one ventured near him for the hour that lunch took and soon it was back to class. This time at the gymnasium.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

Dov had been tossed a gym set the second he had stepped into the gymnasium. It was a simplistic set of grey running shorts and a red t-shirt that had the schools mascot of the black wolf on front. Stuffing his regular stuff into the locker he had been given he raced out to where the rest of his class had met.  
  
Most of his classmates were ones he had seen in previous classes but there were a few he had yet to meet standing around. The teacher was standing in front of them, his slightly greyed hair tied back.  
  
"Alright folks. Today your gonna be playing soccer. Which means yes, we will be going outside. However, as always, you have three laps around he gymnasium and stretches. Also we have a new student, I'm sure many of you have already met him. So if you haven't you can after class. This isn't Study Hall guys. Let's go." At the end of the teachers talk everyone started running around the black lines at the edge of the gymnasium. Taking that as a cue to follow everyone else, Dov started running around.  
  
The first lap ended with a few stopping to catch their breath, others sprinting past on their third lap. Dov ran st a steady pace, keeping up with the majority of the class. After the three laps they mat in the center of the room, stretching was apparently a routine among the class. Dov followed along with the class, no one really explaining what they were doing was grating on his nerves but he had gotten through alright.  
  
The field outside was a regular soccer field, though it was obviously used for other things as well. Some of the others had brought the soccer balls and jersey for the teams.  
  
"Alright. Aela, your a team captain. Your team is going to be red. Farkas, your a team captain. Yours is blue. Vilkas, yours is yellow. Finally, let's have the new kid be a captain. New Blood, your teams Green. Aela you choose first." The teacher- which Dov still didn't have a name for -had made him a team captain. Dov wasn't sure what to make of this. Sure let's stick the new kid who doesn't know anyone as a team captain. This was a recipie for disaster.  
  
"OK.  Lydia, your with me." A girl, with dark brown hair stepped forward catching the red jersey tossed at her.  
  
"Uthgerd." One of the two twins tossed a yellow jersey at a taller girl who caught it grinning.  
  
"That means. I get.... Golldir." A blue jersey got tossed and so it went. Dov pointed at others at random tossing green jerseys at the ones he picked. At the end each team had a total of six players and were pointed at a field.  
  
Dov's team played Aela's first, then Vilkas' and finally Farkas'. Losing to only Aela's he thought they had done fairly well. He had also learned the names of his team mates.  
  
Anoriath was fast for a wood elf, able to make swift turns with the soccer ball. M'aiq was a kajiit and while he was fast got distracted easily. He'd been stuck at goal, not that Dov thought he minded. Nazir was good at defense, making sure the other team rarely made it close enough to make goals. Delphine - who was apparently the history teachers kid - was front line, able to make passes and score rather good goals. Finally there was Delvin, the only other kid Dov had seen all day. He was an adequate player.  
  
All in all the games were fun for Dov, who had run a hand through his shaggy brown hair afterwards. Vilkas had given him a second look, nodding to his brother. He had finally figured out which was which.

The teacher- who's name was apparently Mr. Wolfe but preferred to be called his first name Skjor- had let them all go after the last game was played. So in toward the change rooms they went, chatting loudly with each other. The bell rang as they headed off in different directions.  
  
Which led Dov to his next class. A door that was still open with a sign above stating History.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

The classroom was much like the other two in the morning. Desks paired in two faced the front where the whiteboard sat. Delphine had pushed him into the room grabbing his arm and dragging him to a set of seats in the back.   
  
"Good Afternoon everyone." The teacher who had saved him at lunch walked into the room, his arms full of books and posters. "Today we will be doing a quick review of our last unit and moving on to our new one. So if everyone can pass last night's homework to the front and pull out your textbooks please."  
  
It seemed to be routine for the class as everyone quickly pulled out the worksheet obviously given yesterday and the classes textbook. Sighing, Dov raised his hand. He had neither the unknown homework or a textbook. It was a few minutes before Mr. Blade saw his raised hand, having been setting up for the days lesson.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Dovahkiin, was it? What's your question?" A few students from the front of class looked back at him as Dov lowered his raised hand.  
  
"It's just uh... I um, don't have a textbook...?" Mr. Blade blinked a few times before shaking his head.  
  
"Right. Here. Last unit was on the Third Era and the Oblivion crisis. That was chapter 3." Dov nodded quickly flipping through the heavy textbook finding the chapter that had been pointed out to him. "Now who can tell me, who started the Third Era?"  
  
It was a simple enough question, and without even glancing at the textbook Dov raised his hand. "Mr. Valerius if you could."  
  
A tall imperial sitting at the front sighed. "Tiber Septim started the Third Era, as well as the Septim Dynasty." Mr. Blade took the answer with a smile and a nod.  
  
The questions went on for a while. It didn't seem to matter who had their hand up, Dov quickly realized, as Mr. Blade would call on anyone he seemed to think hadn't answered in a while. Only a few of the questions had Dov looking through the textbook, like when the war of the Isle occurred and what Dwynnen was reprtedly ruled by.   
  
The class didn't stop after Mr. Blade ran out of questions however. They were given a test review package and told the unit final would be tomorrow. Which was just what Dov needed added to his life.   
  
As the final bell rang Dov grabbed his things and headed to the door, waving farewell to Delphine who had stayed behind to speak with her father.   
  
"Hey, Dov." Delvin had appeared out of no where as Dov was just leaving the building. "So, how'd you get so good at soccer?"  
  
That was his question? "I played a lot at um Leyawin Public. Uh... I was team captain. You kinda pick it up." Delvin nodded at his response before smirking over his shoulder at some of his other friends.  
  
"Listen, tomorrow at lunch. You can sit with us alright? Great. See you tomorrow Dov." Dov blinked as Delvin left. Shaking his head he made his way over to the Cemetery and past that into his guardians house.


	7. Moon and stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

Dov wasn't sure what to make of his home. What he did know was that Marcus had questioned him about every little detail of the day over their dinner. Who his teachers were, who some of his classmates were, what classes in general. By the end of it Dov had felt like the questioning would never end.  
  
But it did. When Marcus had finally run out of questions Dov headed up to his small room that overlooked he creepy cemetery. Sitting at the small desk given to him he reviewed the notes for History tomorrow and made a note to find out who exactly Alduin was.  
  
The stars were shinning brightly when Dov had finally finished. They gazed through the window drawing Dov over.  
  
"Hey mom. Hey dad. Um... So new place. Again. I think this one might go slightly better. Hopefully. I'm kinda getting sick and tired of being the lost kid everyone feels obligated to either hate or help." Dov ran a hand through his dark hair staring up in the stars trying to picture his parents. "It's been ten years since you died dad and things haven't gotten much better. Well I mean there's a lot less fighting now but still. I'm going to High Hrothgar High School. It's... interesting." Dov paused for a second listening for the soft sound of Marcus' breathing.  
  
"I think I've made a few friends but I'm unsure on that. Definitely made a few enemies. The school has already done their tryouts for teams so there goes that. Not much else to say. I know you didn't know what to name me but did it have to be Prisoner? I know I complain about it a lot, but c'mon dad. Surely their was a relive who had died so I didn't have to be named Prisoner. Rank of name choice- 1/10. I'd give it a zero but you get points for actually being there for like four years." Dov sighed watching the forest trees swish with the wind.  
  
"I'm scared though. If I'm being honest. I'm so scared I'm gonna end up on my own. I mean there have been ten homes that didn't want me at all this year alone. And if this one falls I'm headed for the Orphanage on Ratway Ave. There are horror stories that come out of there. What if I'm gonna end up on the street? Daniel had that happen. He said he couldn't take the pitying stares. I just..." Dov took a breath, calming himself slightly. "I just wish you guys were still around. That's too much to hope for though,  isn't it. Well, I've got a test tomorrow so... goodnight mom, dad."   
  
Dov curled up on his old bed pulling the covers over him. It wasn't easy that night for him to fall asleep, staring at the illuminated wall across from him. Outside in the dark night did a set of children hear him.   
  
"Shouldn't we grab him now?" The young voice of the brunette girl from his language class that morning spoke up. "I mean... he's already having a bad time Astrid."  
  
"No. We can't grab him. Not yet. He has to make the first move. C'mon let's get back to the sanctuary." The taller girl with blonde hair replied leading the group back into the forest sparing a glance back at the window where Dov's room lay quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

The next day had the same schedule as the first as Dov woke up to the alarm clock blaring music by the Bannered Mare. Their songs were always interesting, like 'Sleeping Giant' or 'Shadowmere'. Singing softly to the newest song 'Winters Breath' Dov got ready for a new day at the school.  
  
The morning classes were alike that of the first day. Though Dov did learn Faendal and Sven hated each other. Vowing to never get involved in that, the day proceeded on as normal. Right up until the bell for lunch rang.  
  
Delvin had made his way up to Dov's desk while he'd been getting the last of his things aligned. Followed by the girl with platinum blonde hair and the auburn haired male.  
  
"So Dov. Your sitting with us in the Cafeteria yeah? C'mon it'll be fun." The girl rolled her eyes at Delvin's comment. Before Dov could answer he found himself being dragged to the cafeteria by the three of them.  
  
"Hey Delvin. Vex. Brynjolf." The call of the only wood elf in the group brought Dov back to the present as he was tossed into a chair. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Prisoner." Delvin responded smirking. Dov got the feeling Delvin did that often. "He's new."  
  
"And I prefer to be called Dov...?" Dov's response got a few chuckles from the group.  
  
"No kidding. Names Rune. But like, who names a kid Prisoner?" An older teen called out from the end of the table.  
  
"Parents whose names are Field and Whisper." Dov deadpanned staring straight at Rune. Laughing, Dov was introduced to every single one of them.  
  
"So these are my friends and my future girlfriend." Delvin smirked at Vex before continuing "What do you think?" Vex interrupted before Dov could reply.  
  
"How many times do I have to say it isn't happening Delvin?"  
  
"Yeah Delvin. She's obviously going to be my girlfriend." One of the guys at the end had piped up. Vex turned her glare on him commenting harshly.  
  
"Not happening. Ever. So suck it up boys."  
  
"So. Dov. How would you feel about stealing Madesi's ring?" The question had been posed so randomly that all Dov could do was blink. Several times. Delvin started laughing.  
  
"I think you broke him Brynjolf." It wasn't even Delvin who had made the comment. It had come from Sapphire who had been ignoring him up to this point.  
  
"Um. What?" Brynjolf sighed at Dov before repeating himself.  
  
"Stealing Madesi's ring. You up for it?" Dov blinked before nodding a bit.  
  
"I mean sure? Why not?" Dov's reply had Delvin collecting several bets. "Did you really take bets on my response?"  
  
"Yup. Now go do it. I've got more ridding on this. Besides you'll get your share." With that Dov was shoved out of his chair and towards an argonian.


	9. Madesi's Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

It was simple work for Dov, stealing the ring. Before he had left the table he'd been told quickly to stick it on Brand-Shei. Not that he knew who that was, well not really. Delvin had pointed him out when he'd told Dov where to put the ring.  
  
A tall dark elf sat across from Madesi's,  that was who Dov was supposed to ditch the ring on. Walking past, Dov dropped the ring into Brand-Shei's pocket and vanished back into the crowd of people in the Cafeteria. It hadn't been that hard of a thing to do.   
  
Dov smirked at Delvin as he got back from the table. "So. You said I get a cut of the money you made off of the bets?" Vex chuckled while Brynjolf shook his head at Dov's comment.  
  
Grumbling Delvin counted out twenty dollars of the bets he had made and handed it to Dov. "I can't believe you managed to do that. Good at soccer and a natural pickpocket? Damn Dov."  
  
"Thanks. I think." A yelling match had started over where Madesi and Brand-Shei sat. Dov sat back watching the commotion with a slight glint in his eyes.   
  
"I mean I know you liked the ring Brand-Shei but stealing it? That's low even for you." Madesi stormed off after his comment. A slight feeling of guilt etched it's way into the back of Dov's mind. He shook his head, there were far better things to worry about then the two of them.  
  
He sat there at the table for a while longer, chatting with the others. Sapphire had given him a begrudging nod while Rune and Thrynn had both openly grinned at Dov. Despite their shifty nature Dov felt like he fit in quite nicely.  
  
"So if you feel up to it Dov, come hang out after school in the Ragged Flagon. It's a small community Centre about a ten minute walk from here in the middle of the Riften community. Hope to see you there." Brynjolf's comment as he and Delvin headed for gym got Dov thinking. He'd been suspended for stealing a fellow classmates bag when he was twelve. So what if he did a bit more now?   
  
It was decided then for Dov that after school he'd head for the Ragged Flagon. History had been just as boring the second day as it had the first, only with a test instead of a multitude of questions thrown everywhere. It was shortly after he'd finished the test that the last bell had rung.   
  
He tossed his things quickly into his locker and shooting off a quick text to Marcus about where he was going was off. Now, which direction had Delvin said the Flagon was?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

Though Dov had gotten lost several times on his way to the Flagon, Delvin was correct about the time. A little over twenty minutes- which would have been ten had he remembered where he was going- and Dov had arrived at the Ragged Flagon Community Hall. Two teens sat outside, chatting. Dov could smell the cigarette smoke from across the street.  
  
Dov got past them rather easily, eyeing them as he walked in. Over on the far wall to his right was a small cafe where Delvin and Vex sat. No one stopped him as he made his way over.  
  
"Hey Delvin, Vex." Dov called out as he walked over. Delvin grinned collecting another bet from the man running the cafe. "Still making money off of me Delvin?"  
  
"You bet your ass I am. No one knows what you can do. So. I make bets. Sometimes I lose but I make more winnings then I lose anyway." Delvin chuckled a bit before gesturing behind him at a wooden door. "Brynjolf's just in the room we always have. Just through the door with the diamond thing on it."   
  
Dov nodded and smirked pushing open the door Delvin had pointed out. Brynjolf was sitting at a table closest to the door as Dov walked in. The room wasn't particularly large but they obviously made do. A small area full of locked chests sat against the left wall and another door leading out was on the right.  
  
"Ah. Dov. Nice seeing you again. C'mon, my d- Mercer wants to speak with you." Dov nodded following Bryn over to where a tall man stood over a desk covered in paper. From what Dov could make out they were plans for thefts.  
  
"So this is the kid you mentioned Bryn. You think he has what it takes?" The man's voice sounded very sceptical about Dov as he looked him over. "This had better not be a waste of resources. So, since your so sure he's got what it takes..."  
  
"Wha- Goldenglow? The bee farm on the edge of the city? Vew couldn't even get in there!" Bryn protested blinking several times.  
  
"You said he'd be perfect, so let him prove it. Goldenglow is the bee farm just outside of city limits. I'll let Brynjolf give you the rest of the details. But since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but good... your in. Speak to Tonilia out by the Cafe to get your guild items." Mercer nodded to Bryn and Dov before ignoring them again. Bryn dragged Dov back to where he had been sitting.  
  
"I... didn't expect that. Goldenglow is a bee farm as Mercer said. What we need you to do is get into the Farm, burn three hives and clear out the safe. Unfortunately the way my d- Mercer said it you'll need to do this alone. But talk to Vex. She should have some information on the farm." With that Dov headed back to the cafe. It turned out that Vex did in fact have some information.  
  
"The guards'll be a slight problem. But there is a sewer entrance you could use to get in closer and last I saw they haven't added more guards there yet. The owner will have a key to the safe on him but I'm sure you could probably pick the lock. Good Luck Dov. You'll need it." Delvin had nodded at Vex's words before pointing him over to Tonilia.  
  
It wasn't much but a lockpick set and a black outfit specifically made for the members could make a bit of difference. He made his way back to his house. He did have to check in with his guardian after all but after Marcus was asleep and all was quiet, Dov left the house headed for the Goldenglow Estate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

Goldenglow Estate was dark when Dov managed to get to it. He'd snuck in through the sewers like Vex had said and found them exactly like she'd mentioned. No guards blocked his way, though there was a grate with a small lock at the end.   
  
It had been easy to get past and so Dov was crouched looking at the bee hives, he'd hit those last. Into the estate he went careful of the guards patrolling the area. Getting down to the basement where the safe was had been a breeze he hadn't even needed to go up the stairs to get a key.  
  
A deed, a letter and a few hundred gold were all that was left, it was like someone had already cleared it out.   
  
As he was making his way to the hives, he'd been seen. There wasn't even an alarm to notify him or anyone else, one of them had seen him and that was it. All of them suddenly knew where he was and where he was headed. He got over to the hives just in time lighting the ones that had been marked on fire.  
  
That's when the first blow struck, across his back with a heavy metal baton. The first blow had him falling to the ground, the second curling up. He lost count of the blows after twenty something. He just hoped hey stopped soon.  
  
"Your lucky we don't feel like dealing with the police tonight asshole." He barely heard him before Dov felt himself being moved quickly. He took a breath and then all he felt was cold. He struggled to the surface against the current that tried to drag him downward. "Goodluck surviving that."  
  
Dov was lucky that the current ditched him on the shore about two blocks from his school. Shivering he dragged himself into a semi upright position and started walking. He'd taken all of two steps before he fell and started coughing.  
  
By the time he got home it was a few hours to dawn and all he could think about was his nice warm bed. Unfortunately life had other plans.


	12. The next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.   
> I considered waiting till tomorrow morning to write this chapter but I'm not that cruel.

The house was dark and cold when Dov reentered after his night. His shoulders slumped forward he just wanted to get into bed. Before he could take another step into the house a light flicked on.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing young man? I check your bed and find you missing. Where the hell did you go? This is because of those freaks of friends you made at school isn't it?" Marcus had seen him. Dov sighed. His time here was obviously ticking shorter with each passing minute. "Are you even listening to me? They told me you were a good kid yet on the second day- the _second_ -your here you sneak out of the house?"  
  
"Look I'm sorry Marcus. It won't happen again." Dov shrugged looking down at his feet. "I was at a friends house."  
  
"Dressed like that? Right, and I'm the Emporer of Tamriel. This is your first and only warning Prisoner, the second time this happens and you won't be living here any more. In fact, I don't even want you talking to those kids. Ever. One more toe out of line and your out. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
Dov gulped. He'd been given ultimatums before but this one had to have been the worst. "Perfectly sir."  
  
"Good. Now get to bed." Dov walked past Marcus limping slightly. Getting into his room he fell into his bed sobbing quietly. A bang on his door and a shout to be quiet made him sob harder.   
  
The next morning Dov got out of bed early. He'd gotten maybe an hour or two of sleep the night before. Bruises had started to appear up and down both arms and legs and down his back. A black eye had shown up overnight as well and suddenly Dov found himself grateful he'd been covered from Marcus' eyes the night before.  
  
Long pants and an even longer sweater and Dov shot out of the house before he'd even grabbed his breakfast. He had the majority of his things packed into his bag in case he got home and was told to leave. Or the locks were changed, that had happened before too.  
  
Brynjolf was waiting outside the school, Dov didn't even bother speaking to him fresh tears starting to roll down his cheeks.   
  
Delvin tried to speak with him in the language class that morning. Vex had followed him and tried to pin him before Math and all three of them had tried to corner him during lunch. Dov was just thankful he was good at dodging.  
  
He'd managed to avoid everyone the whole day. Right up until he bumped hard into Mirnulmir, one of Alduin's lackeys. The blue haired male glared at Dov, though Dov couldn't find it in him to care. Words were said, Dov didn't quite catch them all, but what he did catch was at the very end.  
  
"I bet your mother was so poor and ignorant she couldn't even be bothered to care for you." Dov snapped at Mirnulmir's comment. His fist hitting the others face right in the nose.  
  
"Don't you ever insult my mother again." A crowd had started to gather and within them stood Mr. Arngeir.  
  
"PRISONER DOVAHKIIN. To my office. Now." Dov was so screwed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

It wasn't the first time Dov had been called into an office. It wasn't even the first time he'd been called to an office for fighting.   
  
Mr. Arngeir's office was set up like every other office Dov had been in. A desk between two chairs, a few bookcases and a filing cabinet around the edges.   
  
Mr. Arngeir sat in the chair closest to the window across the room. Dov took the chair opposite.  
  
"I trust you know why your here Mr. Dovahkiin." Dov shrugged tugging his sleeves down farther on his arms.   
  
"Yeah. I hit Mirnulmir, and fighting isn't allowed on school grounds. So here I am. Am I getting a detention or am I getting suspended is the only question at this point." Mr. Arngeir blinked a few times before sighing.   
  
"It is not the only question unfortunately. Why did you hit him Prisoner?" Dov shrugged at the question. It wasn't supposed to matter, Dov was used to not having why he did something matter.  
  
"He insulted my mum. Said she was either too poor or too stupid so she ditched me cause either way she didn't care. But that's not true. It isn't." Tears started falling silently down his face and for the second time in what counted as two days Dov started to cry.  
  
First he'd been beaten quite badly. Then he'd been given an ultimatum and told not to speak with the only people he'd counted as friends. Then Mirnulmir had insulted his mother and now Dov was going to get suspended and kicked out of his home. He just knew it.  
  
"What Mirnulmir said was rude but that doesn't give you the right to hit him. What should happen is you'd get a detention and should this happen again you'd get suspended. However, I'm going to give you a pass just this once." Dov looked at the teacher in shock. A pass? He'd hit another student, probably broke his nose in fact. Before he could comment Mr. Arngeir continued. "However. Your going to help me in the classroom for an hour after every day. For one week. See to it this doesn't happen again Mr. Dovahkiin."  
  
Dov nodded quickly agreeing to the terms. He left soon after, intending on getting home. Brynjolf however had other plans. He grabbed Dov's wrist and dragged him to a classroom where all the others sat.  
  
"OK lad. What the hell happened?" Brynjolf turned and looked at Dov with hard eyes.   
  
"There was a small fire at Goldenglow last night so we know you succeeded. But, Dov what gives? You've been ignoring us all day. Then you punch Mirnulmir?" Delvin spoke up frowning at Dov who had started rummaging through his bag. Pulling out a sealed container he handed it to Bryn.  
  
"That's what was in the safe. I... I'm sorry for avoiding you... Af-After I cleared the safe I burned the hives like you told me. But uh... I'm not the fastest runner. The guards saw me, and after I'd burned the hives caught me. I'm not sure if getting dragged to the police would have been better or worse then what they did." At this Dov pulled down the hood of his sweater. At least half of his face was slightly swollen and blue with bruises. Rune whistled in pity.  
  
"Holy shit. I- Damn Dov. I take it that's not the only wound?" Vex spoke up blinking, her face full of shock.  
  
"Uh, no. Fairly certain they fractured at least one rib, two fingers and my right arm. I'm black and blue with bruises. Completely covered. Oh and then they tossed my into that river like lake thing they have there. But that's not why I avoided you." Dov grabbed a chair and fell into it leaning forward. "My... Guardian. That's who I moved here to live with. He found out I snuck out. Told me I wasn't to even speak with you and that if I even put one toe out of line I would be kicked out. Which would lead to me being dropped into the Riften Orphanage."  
  
"Damn. OK that's a legit reason. I'm actually really glad I'm not you right now." Thrynn raised an eyebrow after Dov had finished talking.  
  
"What do you mean Guardian? Like aunt, uncle?" That came from Garthar who had frowned in slight confusion.  
  
"His names Marcus. He's in charge of my well being until I turn 18. Cause... Dovahkiin isn't my last name. It's that name of the Orphanage I was dropped at when I was four. It's like having someone stick an X for a last name when you don't have one." Dov replied and understanding showed in several pairs of eyes.  
  
"Alright. We should bring you to the Ragged Flagon so Tonilia can look you over. Besides her being the fence, she's also really good at looking wounds over." It was less of a suggestion and more of a commend that had everyone including Dov following Brynjolf to the Flagon. At about the halfway point Vex had been forced to help Dov walk and by the time they got to the Flagon he had just about passed out.  
  
"Wh........ Bry-........ He........ Hospital?......... Ribs........." Darkness embraced him finally as they made it into the cistern. It would be hours before he woke back up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

Dov blinked at the bright light around him. Shifting slightly he groaned in pain as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Whoa there lad, you probably shouldn't be getting up." Dov blinked at Brynjolf letting himself be pushed back into the bed.  
  
"Whe-" He coughed at the dryness of his throat. Handing him a glass of water Bryn answered the half asked question.  
  
"Delvin's place. We didn't think you'd appreciate being dragged to the 'Temple' clinic. Kept it as quiet as we could too." Dov nodded letting the tension that had been in his shoulders fall. "You gave us quite the scare actually. Three ribs were fractured, that was fun to deal with. You actually broke your two fingers though you only badly bruised your arm."  
  
"Who healed me?" Dov's question came out of still cracked lips. Bryn paused for a second before answering.  
  
"Maramal he's the bast doctor around. Said you had to stay in bed for another day or two. Marcus, your guardian, did put up a missing child alert. For about twenty minutes when we called in to say where you were. Vex has been very  vocal about not letting him any where near you." Dov nodded looking around the room he was currently in.  
  
It was plain, the bed was in the center of the room with a window out to his left. "And the school?" Brynjolf blinked for a second then smirked. It was the first time Dov had actually noticed it, being forced to actually look at who he was talking to.  
  
"Well its Sundas so theoretically you'll be perfectly fine for tomorrow." Bryn's eyes crinkled as he smiled, they were a very nice shade of green "Vex has promised to punch anyone who gets in your way. So there's that."  
  
Dov laughed a bit, to have Vex standing in the way of everything else was probably as good as it was going to get. Delvin stuck his head into the room at that point.  
  
"I thought I heard Dov's laugh. How are you feeling?" Dov thought for a second before answering.  
  
"Like shit."  
  
"Not surprised. Alright. We should let you get some more rest. Oh and after your walking better Maven Black-Briar- that's who contracted us for Goldenglow -wants to speak with you." Brynjolf patted his shoulder as he stood up walking over to Delvin. "One of us will be in later to see how your doing."  
  
Dov nodded watching as they left before burying his head in his hands. Brynjolf had very pretty eyes. But did he have to notice this _now_?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

The next day was easy enough, the classes weren't that hard even though he'd missed a day of them. Plus Vex had managed to keep everyone off of him the entire day.   
  
"So who is Maven Black-Briar anyway?" They had been sitting at their usual table at lunch when Dov posed the question.  
  
"She's the owner of the Flagon as well as the Meadery down the road. She has got a million contacts and it's because of her we haven't fallen completely off the map." Delvin had answered calmly. "Talk to her, be nice, see what she wants and that's all there is too it. It'll probably be a job of some kind."   
  
Vex nodded as the bell rang. "I'll walk you to gym, but after that stick close to Delvin alright? Also try not to get injured."   
  
That was the first gym class that Dov sat out of. He had to admit watching his classmates run was rather amusing. The day continued on like normal after that until History had ended.  
  
"Hey. New Blood. I hear you beat up Mirnulmir. Can't say I blame you." Farkas was walking up to him flanked by both Vilkas and Aela.   
  
"If you continue pissing those idiots off, your gonna get a bit worse than just your broken fingers." Aela spoke up looking Dov over.  
  
"Your point is...?" Vilkas frowned at Dov's tone.  
  
"It's an invitation to Jorvaskr. You can show up or not. Not like it truly matters but there you can learn how to properly defined yourself. Which, hate to say it, but it looks like you need it." Aela nodded as well as Farkas.  
  
"I'll think about it alright. Maybe tomorrow, cause I have things planned for today." With that the four of them took their leave. Dov to the spot Maven wanted to meet, the others up to Jorvaskr. He'd have to ask Delvin what they actually taught there.   
  
Maven was a tall woman with a look that meant that if you crossed her you'd find yourself in a worse place than jail. "So your the one. When I asked to speak with the one who managed to do Goldenglow I wasn't expecting a child. I suppose it matters not. What does matter is that this job is done, and done correctly. Am I clear?"  
  
"Perfectly ma'am.  So what's the job?" Maven raised an eyebrow at Dov who stared at her with a straight face.  
  
"I want you to find out how Honningbrew Meadery got up and running so fast. Speak with Mallus Maccius. He's my contact inside. And do be swift about this." Dov nodded and with a wave of Mavens hand was gone. This would be an interesting job. Hopefully one that wouldn't end with him being thrown into another lake.


	16. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

"And then I said what..... Dov? Are you listening to me?" Delphine was walking beside Dov towards the cafeteria.   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. You were talking about the winter class you wanted to enter." Dov replied steadily. It was only nearing the end of Frost Fall and Delphine was already focused on the winter break. "But Delphine, there's nearly two months between now and when Winter Break starts. Isn't it a but early to start thinking about that?"   
  
"No. I-" Delphine went silent as they passed a group of girls dressed in pure black. "I still can't believe their still allowed to do their magic. The witches festival was two weeks ago."  
  
"It's not like it matters that much Delphine. Look, you'll have to explain why planning this stiff this early is important later. I have to get going." Dov waved goodbye to Delphine over his shoulder as he headed in the direction of the Ragged Flagon. Delphine waved back shortly heading in the opposite direction up towards Riverwood Drive.  
  
Dov was slightly chilled by the time he got into the Flagon. Vex and Delvin nodded to him as he went past into the Cistern. Brynjolf was standing watching some of the others train with each other though he stopped to nod at Dov as he walked in.  
  
There wasn't much to do that day besides sit around. Very few contracts and those that were handed out had already been done. So the most of the guild was sitting around chatting with each other. It helped that Mercer wasn't around to glare at anyone.  
  
"Hey Dov have you seen the new Aetherius Wars movie?" Rune walked up to him leaning on the wall next to him.  
  
"No, I don't have the time to see it yet. So no spoilers." Thrynn had walked over as Dov answered Rune.  
  
"You've at least seen the Magic Returns, right?" Dov shook his head sighing.  
  
"To be honest I haven't seen any besides the First Rogue. However, have either of you seen the new Wonder Studios movie? I saw it last weekend. Damn that was a good movie."   
  
"What Spider-Orc? I'm not all caught up to be honest." Thrynn sighed crossing his arms. "You know what we need to do? We need to have a movie night."   
  
"You have to actually twist your body Niruin. Can't just expect it to work." Dov's attention was dragged away from the conversation for half a second as across the room Brynjolf was demonstrating a move.  
  
"Hey. Dov. You there?" Rune followed Dov's line of sight before chuckling. "Oof. A crush on our Bryn, eh? I mean he is pretty damn good looking."  
  
"Have you asked him out yet Dov?" Thrynn commented slyly slowly getting in position to push Dov towards him.    
  
"What? No! By the nine that would be embarrassing. He probably doesn't even think of me that way!" Dov complained, glaring at Thrynn spotting what he was about to do. "Look. I'll ask him out when I get around to it." Rune started chuckling at that.   
  
"Ask who out lad?" Dov froze, blinking at Brynjolf's voice.  
  
"Uh...." Intelligence seemed to fail him for a second before he pushed his face into his hands.  
  
"You." Rune commented for him. Dov moved a finger to glare at the grinning teen.  
  
"Dov, this true?" Brynjolf looked directly at Dov gesturing for the others to leave them for a few minutes. Dov nodded into his hands. "I see. C'mon. Let's go for a walk, alright?"   
  
They had left the Flagon by the second entrance and had walked down to the river that flowed nearby. It was the silence that edged Dov on the most.  
  
"Look. Bryn, I didn't mean for you to find out and if you-" He was cut off with a look from the corner of Bryn's eyes.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you Dov." Dov blinked at Brynjolf raising an eyebrow at the red-haired teen.  
  
"Oh. So um... in that case. Uh... would you maybe like to go to the movies with me this weekend?" Dov rubbed the back of his head looking off to the side in slight embarrassment.  
  
"Sure. We'll see how it goes after that. C'mon. I owe Delvin ten dollars now." Dov chuckled at that.  
  
"Shouldn't have taken another bet on me." This would be the start of something that would possibly last for Dov.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

Mallus met him and Thrynn about a block from the Meadery. He was a short man, one that looked like he had a grudge against Sabjorn, the owner of the Meadery. It was a simple job that they had been given, no where near as hard as Goldenglow had been.   
  
Get in, poison the mead, get out. Or rather, what it was supposed to be. And for the first half, it went that way. Right up until they met the mad man who was holed up beneath the Meadery.   
  
"There is going to be a conversation with Mallus after this. I guarantee you he knew." Thrynn whispered, glaring at the man from around the corner where the skeever den was.   
  
"Agreed. But first, how are we going to take him out? I'd prefer getting back to Br-The guild in one piece." If Thrynn noticed his slip up there was no mention of it.   
  
"What are the odds the chemicals he's using are corrosive?" Dov blinked at Thrynn's suggestion. To do that could theoretically count as murder.  
  
"Thrynn please tell me you're not thinking about killing him." If they did it was a higher possibility of a fight and then they could be found.  
  
"What are our choices? Leaving will get us caught by Sabjorn who will give us to the police for trespassing and we can't exactly sneak past. I know it isn't the greatest option but what else can we do?" Apparently Thrynn wasn't joking. Was murder honestly the first thing that came to his mind? Sometimes Dov worried about his friends.  
  
"Knocking him out wouldn't work? We knock him out, tie him up and continue on. Leave him for Mallus and Maven." Thrynn silently hit his head against the wall once. Dov had a point with knocking the man out.  
  
"That could actually work. Alright, maybe one of these stones thrown at the back of his head'll knock him out." At this Thrynn picked up a rock and went to throw it, stopped only by Dov's hand on his arm.  
  
"Do you have that good of aim? Cause I know I don't." Thrynn blinked, they would only have one shot at this. Any more and too much noise would be made.  
  
"Point taken. You go left, I go right?" Dov nodded at Thrynn heading over to the left side of the cavern. It took a few minutes to get over to the man.  
  
Dov rushed forwards grabbing the man and hitting the back of his head when Thrynn had gotten to the other side. The man went limp within his grasp.  
  
Rope was brought out of Thrynn's pack and together they tied up the man tightly. It hadn't been too hard and soon the two were back on their way. The brewery was silent though Dov could hear distant voices from the main building. Looting the room first, they poisoned the mean for the days mead and as quickly as they went through left.  
  
Mallus had paid them handsomely handing them the papers from Sabjorn dresser Dov had been asked to find as well.   
  
Maven had been confused as to the symbol on the papers, apparently someone had helped them get up and running just too fast. With nothing else coming out of this job the two Theives headed back to the Flagon to tell the others.   
  
That night a fire was set off in a house two doors down from Dov's. No one had made it out. 


	18. Chapter 18

"So, finally came around huh?" It was Farkas who was showing him around Jorrvaskr, Aela had tossed Dov at him the moment he had arrived. "Can't blame you, with the way Alduin has been breathing down your neck? It's about time someone showed you how to fight, though I'll leave that to Kodlak. While not the teacher around here, he does help us out a lot. Skjor, Mr. Wolfe, is the main one who teaches the new blood. He should be here shortly." It was a lot to take in for Dov who had been silent and unnoticeable until the fires. 

True to his word Skjor showed up on time, walking over to the two of them. "Farkas, showing the new blood around?"

"Why does everyone call me that? My name is Dov, don't like it? Don't care. Just 'cause I'm new to you doesn't mean I'm new period. Want to find a 'New Blood'? Try Cyrodil." The words were out of Dov's mouth long before his brain had caught up. His face went red with shame as Skjor and Farkas stared at him. By the time Skjor had gotten out of his shock, Dov was long gone. 

Farkas had run after him, but Dov, who had learned the back streets by now, was much faster. Sprinting down the side street by Riverwood Way he stopped, he had left Farkas in the dust a ways back. Leaning against a fence he caught his breath, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head. He needed better control over himself, and lately he felt more as if he was losing it. If only he knew more about the 'Dovahkiin' orphanage. 

"Dov? What the hell are you doing down here?" Delphine, just what he needed. Dov looked up at the short female shaking his head. Out of everyone he knew, she had to be the one to find him. Great.

"Catching my breath. Obviously. What did you need Delphine?" He straitened staring at her, lightly tugging on the straps of his bag.

"So, I know you are having a hard time with Alduin and his lot. I think I know where the next fire is going to be started and by who." Delphine looked nervous, even more so for someone who dealt with secrets. "It's going to be at 1224 Kynesgrove Drive, just below the Palace Academy. Three days from now."

"Your point? I don't know if you're aware Delphine but I'm no hero. I'm some dumbass kid who can't even pass Math. What am I supposed to do with this information?" Dov's eyes narrowed. He was fairly sure he knew where she was going with her information, but did she honestly think that he was supposed to beat them?

"Well your no hero, yet. Meet me there, in three days. We need to stop the fires before they truly start again." With that Delphine vanished back into the house Dov could only assume was hers.

"Wha- Again? Delphine!" Great, just what was he being dragged into?


	19. Another Fluff

"GO COMPANIONS!!"

Soccer, as Dov found out, was the main sports game around the city. Which was apparently why Bryn had found it amusing to have their third date be at the Companions vs. Imperials School Cup Championship. So there he was, at the Empire Academy sitting beside his boyfriend watching Farkas score another goal.  
  
Aela clapped Farkas on the back as the game finished. Companions had won another year. Tulius glared at Vilkas as the two teams shook hands, he wasn't very fond of losing.   
  
"So, I did say ice cream after this yes? There's the Bits and Pieces Ice cream parlor just around the block from here." Dov smiled as Bryn grabbed his arm.   
  
"Ice Cream sounds good right about now. After you?" Bryn laughed dragging Dov down the road towards the store. It had been a simple enough day for the two of them, enough to get Dov to stop worrying and Bryn to stop planning.   
  
Their first date had been a few days after Dov had asked him out, they had seen a movie at the Blue Palace Theatre. The second one had been a heist, they had stolen a precious artifact from the Markarth Museum. Which led them to now, standing at the counter of the Bits and Pieces Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"Double Scoop Mint Chocolate Chip for me and...?" Dov looked up at the Ice Cream flavors.  
  
"Single Scoop Vanilla." Bryn looked over at Dov with a look.  
  
"Vanilla? Isn't that kinda boring Dov?"  
  
"What? I like it. It's constant."   
  
"OK. Sure. A single scoop of vanilla." They walked out a few minutes later carrying their ice cream. Bryn wrapped his free arm around Dov's shoulder as they walked back down towards the community of Riften.  
  
"Today was nice, thanks Bryn."   
  
"Well, it was better with you Dov." A quick kiss on his cheek from Bryn and the two went their separate ways. Perhaps this would end up a good thing after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

  
Dov followed the group of students into the room, noting with mild interest of the older man who walked down the hall towards them. The first few desks were quickly snatched up by regulars to this class, it was perhaps a good thing Dov liked sitting in the back of a class.  
  
"Hello everyone." The unknown man's greeting was answered enthusiastically by the majority of the class. "So last week we went through Science Safety. Very basic but always important. So before we get to this week's lesson, who can tell me a summary of what I spoke about. Mirabelle."  
  
"Safety is one of the most important things in Science. If we do not take proper precautions we could end up injured. One of these precautions is awareness." A senior in the front seat spoke up. It was mildly obvious that she was intending to go to that college after High School.  
  
"Quite right. Brelyna, what about you?" A dunmer girl looked up from her notes.  
  
"When dealing with any kind of practical science you must be wearing proper attire. That could range from anywhere between gloves to goggles. Depending on what your doing."  
  
"Very good. Now onto this week's lesson." At this Dov tuned the class out. Opening the folder Mr. Arngeir had given him, Dov frowned slightly.  
  
The folder was filled with extra notes someone from the class had already taken. He supposed it was better than nothing but Dov wasn't interested in this. He hadn't even decided what he was going to do when he was older.  
  
His phone buzzed slightly. A message from Mercer at the top of the screen. Dov frowned, he never texted anyone from the guild unless it was of absolute importance. Which meant something had happened or was about to.  
  
Mr. Arngeir had stepped out for a few seconds, leaving just enough time for Dov to slip out unnoticed. He felt a slight bit guilty at abandoning the class but if Mercer was texting him it had to be important. Now where was the Sanctum again?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

Snow Veil Sanctum was a ruin at the edge of the city. Its walls crumbling. It had originally been a hall. Though now it was nothing more than abandoned. The canvas walls of a small tent was what Dov opened his eyes to.   
  
Dov gasped sitting up quickly, his mind flickering over what had happened in the hours prior. He'd been shot, then stabbed. The notice of that memory brought up the pain in his abdomen.  
  
"Woah. You shouldn't get up so quickly." The voice came from the dunmer nearby, his mind supplying the name. Karliah.  
  
"Your Karliah. Hang on... You shot me! But Mercer stabbed- Brynjolf! He said.... I don't understand. What's going on?" Karliah looked over at Dov with sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"Put simply, Mercer betrayed you. As he has with the guild in the past years. He's been stealing from all of you for a while. Take a breath Dov." Dov blinked, taking a large breath. This was almost too much for him.   
  
"So what do we do?" He was sitting more comfortably now watching Karliah with wary eyes. "How do we prove this? They aren't going to believe just our words, especially not yours. No offense."  
  
"Choosing this place as the meeting point wasn't just symbolism. Gallus, the old Guild Leader, had a journal. Though, it's written in Falmer. He was a genius." Dov nodded, he could see what Karliah meant. "What we need is a way to translate it. Calcelmo, the Markarth Museum's main contributor, has done studies on this. This is where you come in. Get the information, then meet me at Winterhold."  
  
"Alright." With that the two separated. When Dov was sure Karliah was out of sight and earshot did he pull out his phone.  
  
"Hey Bryn. Where are you right now? Yeah, I know. Wasn't Karliah- well not much. She shot me, poisoned arrow, kept me alive through Mercer's stabbing. Like shit. Keep an eye on Mercer, working on proof he's been backstabbing us. I know. Love you. Bye."   
  
Markarth Museum stood rather tall. 6:45. He had fifteen minutes to get in, the information, and then get out. Marcus wasn't going to be pleased with him breaking curfew, but this had to be done and had to be done soon and fast. Watching the guards do their round he slipped in. Now the fun began.


	22. Chapter 22

The museum was one of the easier jobs Dov had been sent on. It consisted primarily of sneaking past the guards. Which with Dov wasn't nearly as hard as people made it seem like.  
  
So hidden in the shadows, Dov made his way up to the closed Falmer section of the museum. The information Dov collected came in the form of a rubbing. Symbols beside letters became clear. The banging of the metal door opening created a slight problem.  
  
"And I want whoever snuck past you all found! This research is worth more than your lives put together." Dov frowned, there was one entrance and exit to this room and as of that moment it was filled with guards. He couldn't even peak his head out to see how many would block his way.  
  
Before he could make a move his phone started ringing. The catchy tune of 'Dragons Roar' by the Dawnguard sprang to life.   
  
_It's a Dragons Roar_  
 _Burning down the hall_  
 _With a Thu'um so proud_  
 _So hold on_  
 _Hold on tight_  
 _Cause we're knocking it down_  
 _Tonight!_  
  
"They're up on the second level! Get them!" Under his breath Dov swore. This had to be the worst possible time for Bryn to call. Footsteps sounded behind him and with little time to spare, his curfew wasn't coming any slower, Dov jumped from his hiding place. His hood and mask covered his face as he quickly fled the room.   
  
No one caught him that night, and with the news the following morning no one knew who he was due to his mask. Not that there was much reported on it anyways. The museum always liked to shove things under the rug.   
  
Marcus hadn't said anything about his late arrival home other than a shake of the head. In that he was lucky. Now if only luck could be on his side more often.


	23. Chapter 23

Karliah had been waiting for him under the pub. He wasn't sure what it's name was only that the basement had to be the worst place for a secret meeting. Karliah however was the adult in this situation, and if it came down to it, could be blamed. Not that he'd do it anyway.  
  
What was in Gallus' journal was more than disturbing. According to that, Mercer had been stealing from the guild, plotting against some of them, and then had killed Gallus when he'd confronted him.   
  
It wasn't as farfetched as Dov had hoped when they arrived back at the Flagon.  
  
"Dov! You look great for a kid that's been stabbed and shot." It was Tonilia that had commented on his appearance as him and Karliah walked over.  
  
"Yeah I know right. Where's Bryn and Mercer?" Karliah looked over at Dov as Tonilia walked the two of them into the cistern.   
  
"Bryn's inside, Mercer ditched a few hours after he got back, said something about a great heist. At any rate, they're waiting for you." Dov's face flushed as Tonilia winked at him before going back to her seat. It was obvious that everyone was on edge.   
  
"How...? I thought we'd be shot on sight." Dov turned scratching the back of his neck slightly.   
  
"Yeah... Uh well. See, a few minutes after the Sanctum, I called Bryn and warned him slightly. Bryn took my word apparently. After you?" With that the two theives made their entrance.  
  
It was Brynjolf that greeted them first, grabbing Dov in a hug.   
  
"So. You said you'd have proof of his betrayal." Dov nodded gesturing behind him to Karliah.   
  
"Yeah. We found some stuff. Bryn... It's not good. I know he's your dad, so..." Brynjolf shrugged, sadness sweeping into his eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter right now. If he's betrayed us then... Then we'll see. So proof?" Karliah handed over the journal with the translation.   
  
"Here. It's rather disturbing." Bryn flipped through the book several times. He closed it with a sigh and with a nod to Delvin he headed over to the back.  
  
"We have to open the vault. Delvin?" The vault in question was a door behind the main desk. Two different locks were evident on the door.  
  
"There my keys used but it's still locked. Your turn Bryn." When Bryn opened the door fully Dov was forced to catch him. The room had obviously been full of gems and money previously. Now however, the room was completely empty.   
  
Bryn let out a silent sob turning into Dov's embrace. Vex growled loudly stating something about killing Mercer. Delvin had grabbed Vex quickly, forcing her to calm down. Karliah looked down, she hadn't wanted to upset the teens that made up the thieves guild but with all Mercer had done it was inevitable.  
  
"Bryn...?" Dov wispered to the redhead still holding onto him like a lifeline.  
  
"How didn't I see it? He... I... What are we supposed to do now?" Dov pulled himself back a bit looking into his eyes.  
  
"We figure out where he went, capture him and drop him with the journal at the police station. I'm sorry Bryn." Vex and Delvin had straightened up looking over at them nodding to Dov's plan. Karliah blinked back a look of surprise, they were theives after all. Why shouldn't they be able to plan things like this?  
  
"No. Don't be sorry. We need to catch him. He's killed... killed Gallus and stolen from us. Your idea is a good one. I'll search our house for any information." Bryn wiped his eyes slightly turning to the others. "Vex, Delvin. If Mercer shows his face here, capture him but don't kill him. We can't have blood on our hands."  
  
"Then before we go after him, you two should meet me at the Night Hall, south of here. We'll need some extra help." Karliah nodded to the two of them before heading out herself.   
  
"Let's get this done. Bryn, do you want me to come with you?"   
  
"... yeah." Hand in hand the two left the Flagon, a single thought in both boys. Mercer would pay for what he's done.


	24. Nocturnal

Bryn's house was a mess. Boxes lines the hallways like the two had never finished moving in.  
  
"C'mon. If there's anything here it'll be in his study." Bryn had moved in front of Dov moving the boxes that had fallen in front of an older wooden door.  
  
"Behind the giant boxes?" At Bryn's insistence Dov grabbed the end of a box helping him lift it out of the way.  
  
"Ah.... yeah. Mercer wanted nothing really to do with the house. It was mainly just a spot for him to rest his head every once and a while." Dov could see this. Mercer had never struck him as the kind to settle down to much. The fact that Bryn was his kid was slightly startling in its own right.   
  
The study was plain. A desk, a cabinet and a few bookshelves. But other than the outdated furniture nothing of note stuck out to either of the boys.  
  
"I don't think we'll find anything here..." Bryn rolled his eyes at Dov's comment.   
  
He knew there was nothing to go off of in this room. "Well its not like there's a basement...."  
  
"Bryn?" Bryn had trailed off unexpectedly, Dov looked over at the red head watching as Bryn counted the ceiling tiles unsure of where this was going.  
  
"I think... maybe. Here, help me move this bookshelf." The bookshelf was fairly easy to move aside. Where the bookshelf had been sat a hole in the wall.   
  
"Rather obvious. I mean he couldn't have thought this was a good hiding place." Dov's comment caused Bryn to roll his eyes. Dov wasn't wrong.   
  
Traps lined the hallway down to the room below the first. Papers looked to be thrown everywhere, pictures of heist spots and notes on money lay on the desk. One thing in particular drew Dov's attention however, and it wasn't the location of the Falmer eyes.A small picture frame stood at the corner of the desk.  
   
"Thats me, Mercer and my mum. I remembef that day. Mercer complained about how hot it was, we had gone to Elswyr for the week. Mums idea of a perfect vacation I guess. I had no idea Mercer kept that." Bryn, seeing Dov distracted had wandered over looking at what had caught his eye. The explanation  was quick and fast as Dov put the picture back where he found it.  
  
"I think I found something." Dov lifted the map with a red circle around a spot due north of them. The word eye was written beside it in black.  
  
"He's going after an eye? Wait. That's the supposed location of the lost Dwemer ruin. He's going after-" Dov clued in quickly. It had been in his history class two days before.  
  
"The eyes of the Falmer. That'll set him up for life and he'll be able to vanish." Bryn nodded at Dov's answer the two of them quickly grabbing anything they could for information.  
  
"We have to stop him. C'mon Karliah said to meet her by the Night Hall. Let's go. We don't have time to waste."   
  
Night Hall as it appeared was a small building near the Flagon. Karliah nodded to them before leading them farther in.   
  
"Welcome to Nightingale Hall. Your the first uninitiated to step foot here in centuries. This will be our first step to defeating Mercer. Will the two of you be up to it?" Bryn and Dov nodded to Karliah following close behind her.  
  
"'Course. What else could we be?" Surprisingly it was Brynjolf who had answered first.   
  
"Let's get this over with. What are we doing?" Dov shrugged, slightly unsure of what he was getting himself into.  
  
"Trust me Brynjolf. Here, stick these on." Karliah handed each of them a cloak to pull over their normal theives guild gear. The hood hid their faces, barely letting their eyes be seen. Nodding they followed Karliah into the last room.  
  
The room Karliah led them into reminded Dov of the old Daedra ruins he'd seen in videos. The only difference was this one was obviously used more often. He stood in the far left circle watching as Karliah called to Nocturnal. This would be interesting.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

Nightingale. The title seemed to fit as they walked away from the hall. Karliah had told them to meet at the archeological dig site of Irkngthand. Bryn had nodded reluctantly and followed Karliah willingly.  
  
Dov, however, stayed rooted to that spot. Everything of the last few days washed over him quickly. It had started slowly and just sped up and now? Now life was going so fast he almost couldn't keep up.  
  
He followed the two at a slower pace listening to the snipers of conversation between the others. Karliah had offered to take Bryn in after everything with Mercer was dealt with. Bryn accepted nodding quickly.   
  
Irkngthand was easy to go through as it turned out. They had snuck past the guards and the creatures lurking within. The main chamber sat in front of them, Dov squirming with anxiety. No matter which way this went everything would change and Dov wasn't sure which way it would go.  
  
"What have they been filling your head with? We're thieves! We have no honor." Mercer's loud voice broke through Dov's thoughts. It was harsher than he'd heard in a while. "Now, I have no issue killing you if you stand in my way but I'm sure none of you have a death wish."  
  
"Dad!" Bryn protested at Mercer's comment his eyes wide.   
  
"You can either stand aside or die. Take your pick." This Dov knew was aimed at him. Bryn had taken a step backwards and in doing that had made Dov's choice for him.  
  
If he let Mercer go he'd be going against himself. But if he stood against him then he'd die. Better to die a hero than become a villain.  
  
"Dov..." Karliah stood in front of Bryn as Dov jumped down.  
  
"I can't let you leave. Sorry Mercer." Dov pulled out his small pocket knife. He wouldn't aim to kill but to injure.  
  
Mercer struck first. He was fast and strong, much more than Dov could ever be. But Dov had learned how to dodge and do it well. So that was how there fight looked, Mercer striking and Dov dodging.   
  
Gasping for air, Mercer threw himself at Dov with a final strike. Without the time or space he needed to dodge Dov struck out with his pocket knife.  
  
Blood dropped onto the ground. Bryn's scream echoed in the room around them.   
  
Mercer had tripped and his knife had only barley grazed Dov's face. His throat however had been caught on the small pocket knife Dov had held. A strangled gurgle was let out before Mercer collapsed.  
  
Blackness erupted into his vision and the next thing Dov knew, was he was sitting in a corner in the cistern. Mercer was dead. Dead. Dov had killed him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters

The next day was easy. It had been the last day of the Winterhold classes he'd attended. He'd spoken to Farkas and apologized for running. Now? He was walking down the street towards the place Delphine had asked to meet him.  
  
Bryn had tried to follow him after school, but with the classes and the need to finish everything with Karliah he'd left. Though he hadn't left without kissing Dov boldly.  
  
Delphine nodded to him as he showed up. Nothing was said between the two of them. Nothing needed to be said at any rate.   
  
They hid in the shadows as they made their way to the mark Delphine had found out about. What they found didn't surprise either of them.  
  
Alduin, with his pitch black hair had handed a lighter to Saloqnir before leaving telling him to 'leave no witnesses'. It frightened Dov just enough to run out at Saloqnir before he started the fire.   
  
It had been a hard fight. Easier than Mercer, and Saloqnir was still alive by the end of it. Though neither of them were in the greatest of health. Dov had broken Saloqnir's nose and quite a few ribs. Dov on the other hand had been burned by the fore several times.   
  
He left Delphine by Jorvaskr choosing to catch the bus from there. Marcus was waiting for him as he got in. Though nothing was said Dov had packed tightly that night.   
  
"Prisoner Dovahkiin please report to the principals office. Prisoner Dovahkiin to the principals office." The intercom went silent and Dov could feel the eyes of everyone in his History class staring into him.  
  
The door to the principals room was wide open. An older man, with short grey hair sat across from the door.   
  
"Have a seat please Mr. Dovahkiin. I think we need to have a chat. I'm Principal Paarturnax though you already knew that I'm sure. What can you tell me about what happened last night?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

"Have a seat please Mr. Dovahkiin. I think we need to have a chat. I'm Principal Paarthurnax though you already knew that I'm sure. What can you tell me about what happened last night?"   
  
"What do you mean sir?" Paarthurnax looked at Dov with a raised eye.  
  
"So you don't know what happened to Saloqnir? He mentioned you quite a bit this morning." Dov's face fell. This was not what he needed.  
  
"... he was going to burn down the Corner Store on Kynesgrove Drive. Delphine had said we needed to stop them. That no one else would bother. That was three or four days ago. When we found Saloqnir he was about to burn the place down and I fought to stop him."  
  
"While it was a good thing you did that. The way you did it needed some thought process. I hope the next three days will help you with that. As we cannot have fighting between students, even off grounds. You will be suspended for three days. With what you told me, Saloqnir will be expelled but a fight is not one sided. I'll see you in three days."  
  
Suspension. He was suspended. He'd been allowed to grab his things from his locker and then he'd been escorted out. Marcus was going to kill him.  
  
The rest of the day was filled with Texts to Bryn and everyone as well as trying to figure out what he was going to say to Marcus.   
  
The slamming of the door told Dov all he needed to know about his guardians behaviour. He made his way cautiously down the stairs to where Marcus stood.  
  
"Get out. I called you Social people but I don't want you in my house. Get out. Just  go and don't come back." Dov had expected that. So with his bag and small suitcase Dov abandoned yet another house.   
  
Deep into the forest was his direction. His phone died an hour in. For the first time in a while Dov cried. Next to nothing had gone right in the past few months. Rain fell from the clouds pouring down on the southern half of the city.   
  
"I've been walking alone  
For far too long.  
When will I find home?   
For this night is cold  
On this long broken road  
Will I find my way home?  
Will I find my way home?" Dov paused, trying to recall the next line as his eyes slowly closed.   
  
The shadows of the dark had waited and watched silently. The seven children of the void walking over to the sleeping boy. Each one grabbed something with the largest male grabbing Dov himself. Farther into the forest they went, silent as the shadows the walked within. Sanctuary awaited.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

It was to the soft muttering of the shadows that woke Dov the next morning. Dark hair framed a young girls face as she loomed over Dov.   
  
"What...?" Dov's question caused the girl to blink back slightly.  
  
"Oh. Your awake. Good. I'm Babette." She took a step back collecting the rest of her things quickly. "Astrid wants to speak to you." She left as Dov sat up raising an eyebrow at the door where she left.  
  
"What the hell was that?" The room he was in was small. A simple bed and a set of drawers was all there was. Dov stood on tired feet, he didn't remember how he got to where he was only the cold rain drenching him in water.  
  
In a short manner of time Dov found himself leaving the room in search of Astrid. A vague image of a blonde haired girl from one of his classes came to mind as he walked around.   
  
"So our guest awakens." Spinning Dov came face to face with Astrid. "Welcome to the Sanctuary Prisoner."  
  
"I prefer Dov. You say I'm in a sanctuary. Where exactly? And on that note who the hell are you all?" Questions poured out of his mouth quickly. After all it wasn't everyday you awaken in an unknown area.  
  
"The forests of Falkreath of course. We are the Dark Brotherhood. In the past we were assassins. Now however, we are the strays that society wants nothing to do with." Dov blinked at her response but before he could ask more questions she continued. "We found you in the forest. Taking you here was better than leaving you there after all. Now, onto more important things."  
  
"Look. I'm thankful for your help. Really. But honestly? I have more important things to do right now than help you. The social services will be looking for me and I have to stop Alduin from burning down the whole city before that happens. Do you have anything that might help?"  
  
"Alduin intends to burn down the city? Just like his father that one. I'm not sure if we have anything but old books. You could always look into the underground community of Blackreach. I think they might have more to help than us." Dov nodded taking a slightly tighter hold on his bag.   
  
"Thanks Astrid." He followed her up the set of stairs to the entrance.  
  
"If you need access to this place again answer the doors question with 'Silence My Brother'. Oh and what will I be telling Bryn?" Dov frowned. He'd slightly forgotten about hid boyfriend.   
  
Bryn was probably beside himself with worry but he didn't want him to be involved yet. "Nothing. Yet. Once I find something more concrete I'll send a message for him."  
  
"Very well. Good luck Dov." With that Dov left the dark sanctuary and fled into the shadows. He had an underground city to find and a pyromaniac to stop.


	29. Blackreach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up editing

In the end it was a very tiring journey out to Blackreach. While it's people had glared and pushed past him none had outright attacked him as of yet. He'd been told that what he sought could be found at the top of the tower.  
  
There was no traps on his way up the tower just several stairs. What he found waiting for him was not quite what he'd expected. There in the center of the room sat a pedestal where a scroll lay.  
  
It's contents were confusing. Symbols and words seemed to move the longer he looked at it. He spent hours there reading just what was written. After the third hour he found that the scroll was utterly useless. It was ancient and spoke of the legends of dragons and shouts. He rolled his eyes. He'd spent more than three hours reading a scroll on myths. Just his luck.  
  
He put the scroll back where he found it, glaring ever so slightly at its shape. He still had nothing to go off of.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Dov spun to face whoever had spoken. He had assumed he was alone but that was obviously not the case any longer.  
  
"No. Who are you?"  
  
"It does not matter. What matters is that you stop Alduin from this foolish quest of his. You do not possess the power of the ancients. Just as well, you will not need it. You know where he will strike next Prisoner Dovahkiin, do stop him before he achieves his plan." A swirl of smoke and the mysterious man started running away. Dov coughed in an attempt to hide his laughter.  
  
It was simple getting Astrid to give Bryn a message. What was harder was waiting for him to show. He was waiting behind Jorvaskr hiding within the shadows.  
  
"Dov?" Bryn stepped into the alley where Dov waited. Behind him walked Odahviing with his hands tied in front of him.  
  
"Bryn!" They caught each other in a hug, one quickly kissing the other. "I assume Astrid gave you my message."  
  
"Yeah. So why'd you want me to bring this one with me?" Odahviing growled at the two of them. Unknown words being muttered at them.  
  
"I need him to take me to wherever Alduin went." Dov stared at the older boy, waiting for him to react.  
  
"You want me to do what? I won't take you anywhere."  
  
"Then we leave you in front of the police station with a list of crimes. Your choice." Bryn held up a folder to add to Dov's words. Odahviings eyes widened as he saw it.  
  
"Let me rephrase that. I can't take you to Alduin."  
  
"Why not?" Dov crossed his arms looking at him.  
  
"He's gone to the small town of Sovngarde. I'm not allowed to drive outside of the city limits."  
  
"So take me where I can get to Sovngarde. I need to catch up to Alduin."  
  
"I can take you to Skuldafn but that's as far as I'm going."  
  
"Fine. I'll follow you to get your car and then you drive me to Skaldafn. Fair?"  
  
"Fine." Odahviing took a step back as Bryn faced Dov.  
  
"Wait Dov I'll come with you." Dov shook his head.  
  
"Bryn... I'm sorry love, but this is something I have to do alone."  
  
"Your going after Alduin alone. You'll get yourself killed."  
  
"Not necessarily. When I get back I'll probably need healing so if you can make  sure that happens I'll be forever grateful."  
  
"Fine. Don't die. Please" Dov kissed Bryn quickly, his way of saying that he wouldn't. Turning to Odahviing he followed him to the red car sat waiting. Not too much longer now.


	30. Sovngarde

Skaldafn as it turned out was the only bus to get to Sovngarde. That was the only good news Dov could conjure up as he got on board. The bad news? He wasn't getting back this way. The bus ride alone cost 20 dollars one way and it wasn't like Dov was rich.  
  
The bus pulled into a small stop at the edges of Sovngarde. The town was small, a few buildings set around the central building. Fires were being set around everywhere. Dov could hear the screams that echoed around him.  
  
The 'Hall of Valor' was a community center that had little bits of everything. Dov took a breath nodding to himself as he pushed the door open. Before he could get much farther than the entrance his path was blocked.  
  
The man had to have been over 7 feet tall with the strength to match. He stared down at Dov with a raised eyebrow before speaking. "Why are you here? The Hall of Valor has no place for those who are not citizens. By what right do you request entrance?" Dov blinked as the man's voice echoed. By what right?  
  
Birth. A part of him spoke. He knew the history of the Dovahkiin adoption center. He knew that he was allowed in here citizen or not.  
  
Plunder another argued. Are you not a Nightingale for Nocturnal? Is this not your right. If anything _he_  should fear  _you._  
  
"Birth. By right if Birth do I request entrance. I am Prisoner Dovahkiin, of the Dovahkiin Center. I pursue Alduin. Son of Alduin the world Eater. If he is not stopped he will complete his fathers mission."  
  
"A worthy goal. Not many would pursue him. There have not been many Dovahkiin to step foot here. I would suggest you speak with the others here for they have been wishing to go after him themselves. Enter Dovahkiin."  
  
Dov nodded and with all the courage he could muster pushed the large doors open into the hall. Many people walked around. The old, the brave and the joyful talked with loud voices though each had worried wrinkles as the screams from outside reached their ears.  
  
Over in the farthest corner stood three that Dov had only heard of.  
  
"Ah. A Dovahkiin. Perhaps we will be allowed to face this younger Alduin now." The eldest spoke the other two nodding along quickly.  
  
"Um. If I might ask. Who are you all?" Before they could answer banging started on the doors like someone was blocking the doors. Fire started flickering up the walls and in through the windows.  
  
Dov's vision tinted itself red with anger. How date Alduin touch this place. Hasn't he done enough damage. With little to no thought process he launched himself out the window and started to climb to where he saw Alduin watching from above.  
  
Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he stared at Alduin calming himself down enough to think rationally.  
  
"Alduin! Stop this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other factions:
> 
> Glory! Another part shouted banging against Dov's head. Have you not earned this? Are you not the Harbinger of the Companions?
> 
> Blood. His mind whispered. The darkest parts of him jumped up in rebellion. He was the Listener of the Night Mother. He would gain entrance whether or not this man let him in.
> 
> Cleverness. Knowledge swirled around in his mind gathering up everything it touched. You are the youngest Group Leader of your class in the college of Winterhold. You deserve this.


	31. Chapter 31

"Alduin! Stop this! It's not worth it!" Dov screamed over the wind that that swirled around. He had followed him up to the top of the Hall of Valor after he'd tried to set it on fire.  
  
"My Father is in jail for life for what he did. If not me who else will carry on his legacy!"   
  
"Legacy of what? Killing? Burning down cities?"  
  
"You don't know what they did to my entire family! They deserve this!"  
  
"No one deserves what they did to your family, but you can't use that to justify killing off an entire city!"  
  
Alduin rushed at Dov screaming. There the fight truly began. So it went for minutes though for Dov it felt more like hours.   
  
Dov gasped as Alduin pinned him down on the edge of the Hall. It was a lost battle from Dov's perspective. He really wished he'd learned to fight instead of running from Jorvaskr.  
  
"Your dead Dovahkiin. Just as I knew would happen. I have won. You want to know what I'm going to do to celebrate? Burn that little boyfriend of yours. What was his name? Brynjolf? Don't worry I'll tell him what a failure you were."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"Tsk. Language Prisoner. Then I'm going to kill energy single one of your friends. Better say goodbye."   
  
With a yell Dov smashed his face against Alduin's head breaking his nose. "You will never touch them. Ever." With Alduin distracted enough Dov pushed him off before starting to stand.   
  
Alduin glared at him before rushing at Dov. Without a second thought Dov jumped out of the way and with wide eyes and a scream on his lips watched as Alduin fell off the edge of the building.   
  
That was where Tsun and the others found him when dawn broke. Dov curled up into himself sobbing quietly over the enemy he wished he'd never made.  
  
"It is time for you to leave Dovahkiin. I will take you back to Skyrim. Come." Dov blinked up at the man before standing, his arms wrapped around himself.   
  
The sun was at its height by the time Dov was dropped by the edge of the city. It wasn't even a new day, no the scene from earlier played back in his mind. Alduin may have been a bastard but he didn't deserve death, especially from falling.  
  
Dov didn't know how long he stood there but the next time he looked at the sky it was nearing night. Bryn would be done with school by now. Just a matter of getting to the Ragged Flagon.


	32. Chapter 32

The door to the cistern opened without a sound as usual. It was Rune who looked up first nudging Thrynn before standing and practically launching himself at his friend.   
  
Delvin had come over and clapped him on the back laughing about how lucky he was. Vex nodded to him from across the room. Bryn, well Bryn smiled. Dov took one look around before heading over to Bryn.   
  
"What happened? You look like you got hit by a truck." Bryn raised an eyebrow as he took in the appearance of his boyfriend. Dov blinked a few times before burying his head into Bryn's chest.  
  
"He's dead. He's dead and I killed him." Dov sobbed wrapping his hands into Bryn's chest shocking everyone around him.  
  
"Hey, what do you mean 'He's dead'?" Dov answered by crying harder into Bryn's chest.   
  
"Alduin. Alduin's dead. He fell from the top of the Hall of Valor. He's dead and it's all my fault."  
  
"Thats a mighty leap of logic to take. How'd you get from 'He fell' to 'It's my fault'?"  
  
"If I hadn't gone to face him he wouldn't have fallen and he'd still be alive."  
  
"And if you hadn't've stopped him how many people would have died?"  
  
Dov was silent for a while after Bryn's comment. For a time things went back to an almost normal. Dov went to school keeping his head down and out of sight and slept in the Cistern. It wasn't unusual seeing his 'job'.   
  
"So, we still on for our date?" Dov grinned over at Bryn who had stopped by his locker.   
  
"Of course. Wouldn't miss it."   
  
"Prisoner Dovahkiin please report to the principals office. Prisoner Dovahkiin to the principals office." Both looked over to the speaker with mixed reactions.  
  
"Just when things get back to normal." Dov sighed banging his head on his closed locker.  
  
"Honestly Lad? I think your cursed." Bryn shook his head walking away slowly.  
  
On his way to the office Dov couldn't help but feel that Bryn was correct. Through the mirror he could make out the sillouette of the social services.


	33. Leaving

Dov felt his heart drop as he entered the office. The only other time he'd been there was to be told he was being suspended. This would end up being at least ten times worse.  
  
"Ah Prisoner. This man is from your adoption center, I'll leave you two to speak." Parthurnax stood leaving the room closing the door tightly behind him.  
  
"Hello Prisoner. You're a tricky one to track down you know." The man stood in front of Dov with his arms crossed  
  
"Didn't want to leave." Dov stared down at the floor noting the black and white tiled pattern.  
  
"I noticed. So as usual, Marcus has decided that you and he don't work. Which is fine. You were told that after this you'd be placed in the local orphanage. However, we managed to find a different place for you. It isn't in Skyrim unfortunately so you'd have to leave." Dov looked up at the man at this. Not in Skyrim? What did he mean?  
  
"What do you mean I'm leaving Skyrim? I thought this was the last place for me! You said that if I didn't make this one work that there wasn't any other place for me. That I'd end up in the Orphanage!" Dov snapped at the man glaring at him coming to the correct conclusion.  
  
"Is that where you'd rather be Prisoner? I know you made friends here but this next place we found for you could work." The man's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as he regarded the teen in front of him.  
  
"No it won't. It never does. Why can't I just stay here?" Dov threw his hands in the air truth echoing his words.  
  
"Why are you fighting it this time Prisoner? You've never had a problem with moving before." Dov blinked before gesturing to the area around him.  
  
"I never had this many friends before. I.... I just don't want to leave them." Dov's shoulders slumped as he was led out to a car that sat waiting ominously.  
  
"I get that Prisoner but we just can't leave you here on your own and there isn't a place around that can take care of you. Before you mention it, the orphanage was shut down earlier this year." Well, perhaps that was for the best. There had been rumours coming out of that place that honestly disturbed him.  
  
"What about Karliah? She might be able to." He knew the answer to that before the man replied at all. Bryn had told him after he'd returned.  
  
"Karliah? I belive i spoke with her about taking in Brynjolf. She doesn't have enough room for two of you unfortunately." Dov shrugged running out of options before sighing.  
  
"There really isn't any other place?"  
  
"I'm sorry Prisoner but no."  
  
"I..... alright. Where am I going?"  
  
"You'll see. There's a few details that will be worked out when we get there."  
  
"Can we stop at the Flagon before we leave?"  
  
"Sure. You have everything right?"  
  
"Yeah." With that last word they both entered the vehicle and drove off towards the place Dov had called home.  
  
The Flagon was busy as usual around the time they arrived. Dov was ushered inside and told he only had a few minutes as the next city was a while away. He pushed the door to the cistern open sighing.  
  
Bryn as usual was sitting on the opposite side and taking a breath that's where he headed.  
  
"Hey. I have to cancel that date."  
  
"I figured something would come up. So what's going on?" Bryn looked up into Dov's eyes and frowned knowing that whatever was coming wasn't the greatest.  
  
"I... they decided to move me again. The last one hasn't been working well enough and apparently I'm not that good at hiding."  
  
"So this is goodbye?"  
  
"Not forever. I'll come back as often as I can, promise. Maybe you can come see me out wherever I'll be. I'll text you when I get there."  
  
"Alright. Call and text. Don't leave me hanging Dov."

It was difficult saying goodbye to the theives that had become so close to him. Rune hugged him tight and Thrynn almost cried. Though if you asked him he'd complain of something in his eye. Vex patted him on the back and Delvin gave him his last cut. "A bit of pocket money for ya." Was all he'd said. They all followed him out to the car and waved until he could be seen no more.  
  
Prisoner Dovahkiin last of the Dovahkiin Adoption Center sat patiently as they drove towards his new destination. Wherever he went he knew his friends would be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. Thank you for reading this. First completed fic!!! There may or may not be a sequel with Elder Scrolls 6 coming out so stay tuned.


End file.
